


Caminhos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo o que havia entre elas era uma escolha





	Caminhos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009655) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #061 - choice (escolha).

Bem e mal, moralidade e desvio, altruísmo e egoísmo, tudo o que havia entre elas era uma escolha, uma escolha entre o caminho correto e o caminho errado. Desde que podia se lembrar, Faith acreditou que essa era uma escolha irreversível, que sua corrupção significava que ela estava além de qualquer salvação. Ainda assim, Buffy nunca desistiu dela, nunca parou com suas tentativas de que recuperar. Às vezes, quando Faith se lembrava do breve período que tiveram juntas, o que tiveram e o que poderiam ter tido, Faith gostaria de acreditar que era verdade, que poderiam trilhar o mesmo caminho.


End file.
